I Do
by CPLCorrie
Summary: Was going to be a one-shot, but thought it was going to be a bit lengthy. Two parts now, second a bit more M rated. Carter pairing based round their proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just a two part idea based around the Carter proposal, directly after what we saw in the show (my take on it anyway), will have the second part up probably later in the day or tomorrow depending on when I post this. Been back from holidays for a while, need fic motivation! Will try to update Educative Purposes this week and have a Liarla chapter to post on my other fic, so if were Liam/Carla fans as I was watch out for that. Suggestions in all three of my fics are welcomed, positive, or constructive criticism, leave in the reviews or welcome to PM. However I did see a couple of nasty reviews recently on what were actually amazing stories, which if posted I will not be approving. The second part will be a little more M rated. Hope you enjoy.**

Peter leaned in slowly and seductively as his lips met hers. His own personal way of showing how her love made his heart burst with happiness. She returned his affection eagerly, granting him access to her mouth, sucking on his lip gently as their tongues brushed against one another as Leanne, Nick and David looked on. Despite this the couple were oblivious to their audience as their brief but meaningful kiss came to a natural pause and their foreheads rested together, Carla beamed at him as they locked eyes. She became conscious of their surroundings, before twisting her body away from Peter, and beckoning Kylie with a short but sure nod of the head. She understood and rushed over, plonking the bucket of non-alcoholic champagne on their table clumsily.  
"I suppose congratulations are in order," she babbled with a grin.

"You could say that yeah" Peter replied as he clasped Carla's hand tightly over the table.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then, threes a crowd and all that" she joked before scurrying back to David by the bar.

"Non-alcoholic champagne, you've pushed the boat out" he teased lightly as he popped the cork and poured out glasses for them both.

"Well its a celebration baby, and we don't need alcohol we have each other" she said blushing slightly.

"I'll remind you of that next time you want a red wine" he said mockingly as he poked her arm gently.

She smiled, as she played with Peters fingers, lacing them with hers. "So you've had your ego boost, now its time for mine, what was it that attracted you to the heartless, home wrecking queen bitch" he chuckled at her question, his mind flashing back to the cold January afternoon which he spent with her in his arms, and she had declared they were nothing more than a pair of heartless home wreckers and cheating scumbags. But deep down, Peter knew she had a heart of gold, one that ached for love, more specifically his love.

"Well, it was your vulnerability at first, I could see so much of myself in you that day at the support group" She nodded, willing him to continue. "Then it were your sarky humor, your friendship, your attempts to keep me off the booze" She felt her heart flutter at his words. "Then it was your body pressed against mine, in that towel" his voice lowered an octave as she winced at that embarrassing memory.

"And now?" she pressed him, loving when he opened up about his feelings towards her.

"Now, it's your care and compassion for me, the fact you put up with me, make compromises for me, you support me. Your humor is still the same and your bedroom performances certainly do you no harm" he winked as she giggled flirtatiously feeling a tingle of arousal spread through her body as she thought about their passionate and private encounters over the last 18 months.

"I know I don't tell you enough, but I love you and I need you" he admitted, his tone honest, as he caressed her cheek. She melted into his touch, her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you too, I love you so much Peter". Leanne, who hovered by their table, interrupted their perfect moment, her voice cutting.

"Will you be ordering food or is it just drinks" she said with a high pitched shriek, the noise grating on Carla and Peter.

"You know what Leanne, here's the money for the champagne" as she thrust a couple of notes onto the table. "I think we'll have this champagne in bed" she smirked as Peter glared at her for revealing too much of their intimate details. She grabbed his hand forcefully as they exited the bistro, champagne in her other hand as Leanne rolled her eyes. They hurried to the flat, blissfully happy as they neared the door.

"Going to bed in the middle of the day, what would your workers say" he teased.

"I think they'd say that I was a lucky cow, now will you get inside, because I want to remind you of why we make such a good team" as he grinned at her words, his hands fumbling with the key as he desperately opened the door.

"Mrs Connor? Shouldn't you be overseeing that order, Hayleys gone somewhere, although I wouldn't blame her, the way you treated her this morning" came a voice from across the street, where Sally Webster stood with a puzzled look on her face.

"Not now Sally eh!" she bellowed back before slamming the door behind her. She looked at Peter hungrily. "Bedroom 10 seconds" she murmured in his ear nibbling at his earlobe as she rushed up the stairs, closely followed by Peter who wound his arms round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as they reached the living room as she dragged them both into the bedroom, placing the champagne on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, had an idea for this then changed my mind and then again - very indecisive! It is M-Rated, but sorry for the ridiculous amount of "cute" Carter in this, the proposal had put me in a relatively good mood obviously. Thank you for the reviews - Welcome to suggestions in PM/Reviews, on all my fics. Thank you. **

**(Edit - Thanks for the review about Frank, I agree, have edited slightly. Constructive criticism entirely appreciated!) **

* * *

She giggled as she turned to face him his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She expected him to be smirking, lust spread across his face but she was surprised to find him looking into her eyes lovingly. He moved his palm across her face, tucking a stray ebony strand behind her ear before kissing her cheek tenderly, grazing her silky skin with his teeth before moving to the corner of her mouth. He pressed pecks to her lips, keeping them short and sweet as her heart began to beat. She was so used to their ferocious and passionate even aggressive encounters as she thought back to one particular moment where she left Peters bare back bruised with the sheer force that she pinned him against the wall. Yet this was different as the sun streamed in through the bedroom window, making his skin look ever more radiant, as she desperately longed to touch him. She ran her hands through his hair, as he trailed soft kisses all over her neck.

"Is it thick and luscious enough for you" he murmured against her as she smiled widely.

"It'll do" she managed to utter back, as she began to breathe heavily, highly excited by his movements as he slid his fingers over her waist, hip bone and down to her thighs. She lifted her hands over her head as he removed her jumper and then her top. He eyed her up and down, paying close attention to the curve of her waist as she detected a glimmer of want in his eyes as he struggled to conceal his arousal. He took another step towards her and unzipped her jeans deftly as she stepped out of them, her smooth tanned limbs emphasized by the sunlight. She looked down shyly, not used to him taking this long to simply undress her. She stood in the middle of the bedroom in just her bra and underwear, while Peter leaned against the chest of drawers fully clothed before pattering out of the room leaving Carla alone. He returned quickly with two glasses, pouring the bubbling champagne and handing it to Carla who savoured the fizzling taste as he bit his lip hard drawing blood, as he used all of his willpower not to ravish her there and then. Time passed as she finished the glass, she watched him beady eyed as he maintained the leisurely pace. He unzipped his jacket and discarded it to the floor and he stepped as close as he could to Carla, their scents mingling and hands intertwined as he declared his love, laying his heart bare for her to see.

"I love you Carla" his voice cracking slightly as she detected unfamiliar hints in his tone. "You are everything to me"

"Peter…" She attempted to interrupt him.

"No." he replied simply as he placed his finger to her lips, willing her to be silent. "Let me show you what you mean to me, let me be in control" he said slowly, allowing Carla to take in his words. She nodded; anticipation and excitement engulfed her as she swallowed hard.

"Peter I'm so wet" her blunt words rippled through the room like a wave, only further heightening the experience for Peter who nodded in understanding. He took her hand and led her to the bed, pushing her gently down on her back, she groaned at the sight of his naked torso as he let his t-shirt fall to the floor. He positioned himself eagerly between her legs, unclasping her bra letting her breasts bounce free. No words uttered between the pair, the sexual tension so strong. He traced the tip of his finger across her chest teasingly, circling the dome of her breast before moving his tongue tentatively between breasts, biting down as Carla moaned loudly and gripped onto his head pushing him to places which she needed satisfying.

"No Carla" he said firmly, if you can't obey I'll have to use other methods, he said toying with her wrists and pushing them up above her head once again. She raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Methods like what" she asked, intrigued. He didn't offer her any verbal reply but quickly opened the bedside drawer. She caught a glimpse of soft satin ribbon. He stared at her, an attractive but unusual expression across his face as he took control once more.

"Is this okay" he asked, testing the water not wanting to bring back any unsavory memories. She nodded quickly, allowing Peter to tie the soft material around her arms loosely.

"Please" she pleaded as she writhed on the bed, heat pooling from her centre.

"Tell me what you want" he said.

"Your tongue" she replied dysphemistically, heavily panting as she felt him descend down her body. He took little time in removing her underwear and plunging his tongue into her, her body trembling with lust as he alternated between long, flat tongue strokes and gently curling his upper lip over her centre. Both were equally as pleasing for her as she gripped the bed frame, as he circled her bud, forcing her to lose control as she jerked manically on the bed, moaning his name over and over as her body pulsed. Her eyes fluttered shut as he found her lips kissing her gently, whispering her name. She opened her eyes to find him hovering over her, his trousers long gone, his eyes pooled with love as he entered her slowly, mumbling a groan of utter bliss. Carla was drained but the sex was different to normal, it was slow and steady as he held eye contact, one arm draped across her chest and one on her thigh for support. She allowed him all control and he dipped to catch her lips occasionally, caressing her face. She rocked her hips against him gently not wanting to speed up the pace, tightening and loosening around him for what felt like hours as she rode out another mild climax, he was tipping her into ecstasy. His legs burnt with desire and her skin felt scorching under his own as he released himself inside her, his arms and legs wobbling as he leant to kiss her ear.

"I love you," he muttered one last time before falling to the bed beside her. He removed the ribbon, untying it carefully as they lay together in silence, legs and bodies intertwined.

"My god" she said quietly as he smirked a little to himself, knowing the effect he had on her.

" I prefer you in the bedroom to the kitchen" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Every time with you just seems to get better," she admitted rather timidly.

"Imagine what it will be like when we're 80" he joked, when he caught her gazing at him. "What?" he asked her.

"You still think we'll be together when we're 80" she asked, finding his words made her body swell with happiness.

"Yes future Mrs Barlow, this is for keeps" he said as she nestled her head in his chest.


End file.
